Keep a Little Faith
by TheRogueWitch66
Summary: The Sons believed their families and secrets were safe. Little did they think that three girls would try to unravel it all. Yet,what are these freak accidents that put the girls in danger? And who is this ghost that Remy keeps seeing? C/OC P/OC T/OC R/S


A/N: Hey friends. I am starting a new fanfic! I hope you'll like it and find it interesting. Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Covenant**_** despite how many shooting stars I have wished upon. I also do not own **_**Les Míserables**_** to which there will be many references (including the main character's name). **

**Chapter 1: Newbie **

"I curse the day summer ends and school begins," Eponine Remy Daniels muttered to herself as she drove into Spencer Academy's parking lot. It was her senior year and she planned to spend it the way she had spent her other three years—with her best friend and roommate; Emma Smith. Remy (as Eponine preferred to be called) pulled into "her" spot and turned off her 1967 Chevy Impala (she was also a big fan of the television show _Supernatural_). Getting out of her car, Remy went to the trunk and opened it to get out her bags which held all of her possessions she would need in her dorm room for the school year. Mindless chatter and squeals of joy sounded through the air as students reunited with friends and moved into their dorms. Parents were also among the crowd who mainly belonged to freshman and some new students.

"REMY!" A voice yelled above all others.

Remy turned to see her best friend running towards her. "EMMA!" She ran to her friend and the two collided into a hug.

"It's been too long!"

"Yeah, like, three days," said Remy. The girls chuckled and pulled apart. Remy picked up her stuff, and with Emma's help, they headed up to their room.

"So, we've got a suite," said Emma.

Remy looked at her in confusion, "Why do we have a suite? We applied for a normal dorm."

"You know what it means. We've got a third roommate," said Emma. "At least we get our own bathroom with a shower."

"Spectacular, sharing a bathroom between three girls," Remy said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, she could be cool."

"Or a monster. I swear if she is like Kira or Cosette I will kill her."

"I know for sure it's not Kira. I asked Provost Higgins about her. She's a new student," said Emma. "Speaking of Cosette; where is your sister?"

"I feel bad that the newbie has to finish her senior year here. That sucks having to leaving everything you know. As for the parasite, my Impala is not cool enough for her. She got a ride with Abbot and Kira," said Remy. "I have no idea why she hangs with them. Her hope for life is to marry one of the Sons and she's hanging with the guy they hate." The friends rounded a corner and Remy bumped into a solid form.

"I'm sorry about that," said a deep voice. "Oh…hey, Remy. Hey, Emma."

"Hi, Caleb," said Emma.

"Hey," said Remy. She looked at Caleb Danvers with shy eyes. Not that he would know it. Remy had a crush on Caleb and it wasn't hard to see why with his good looks and nice personality. "So, uh, what are you doing here? I thought you were living at home again."

"I am," said Caleb. "I'm just helping Reid and Tyler move in."

"That's awfully nice of you," said Emma. Her smile was wide as she looked back and forth between Caleb and Remy. She knew all about Remy's crush and insisted that Caleb felt the same way deep inside. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta get Remy's stuff into our suite."

"Would you like some help?" Caleb asked.

Emma held out the bag she was carrying, "That would be lovely."

Caleb smiled and took the bag and another one of Remy's. He eyed Remy's bass guitar and said, "You girls still doing your band thing?"

"At the moment we're looking for a new drummer," said Remy.

"What happened to the old one?"

"I ate him."

Caleb shook his head and laughed, "Then why aren't you a lot fatter?"

"I have a very high metabolism," said Remy. "Seriously, though, he decided to go to college and make something of himself."

"HEY! CALEB!" The voice of Reid Garwin pierced the hallway. He came up to the trio followed by Tyler Simms and Pogue Parry.

Emma blushed as Tyler smiled at her and Remy grinned like the Chestire Cat at her friend.

"Hey girls," said Pogue. He didn't seem as content as usual, but who would be after breaking up with his girlfriend of four years?

"Hi guys," said Emma.

Remy nodded at each of them.  
"Still not able to talk, Remy?" Reid teased.

"Bite me, Garwin."

"Love to."

"It'll cost you."

"I've got money."

"I cost more than your trust fund," said Remy. She began walking again to her suite when she felt Reid's arm slide around her shoulders.

"I missed our verbal sparring matches. Why don't we hang out more often?" Reid asked in mock despair.

"Because I don't like you. Emma: where the hell is our room?"

"It's on your right, oh wise one," said Emma. "I left it unlocked."

Reid took his arm from Remy and stared at her in shock. "What do you mean you don't like me?"

Remy rolled her eyes, "Get a dictionary if you don't understand the words, Garwin."

"Just leave her alone, Reid," Caleb sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault you've got troubles in paradise."

Remy saw the other three boys glare at Garwin and quickly opened her suite to get out of the cross fire. The room was nice, but plain. The white walls were bare except for a few photos Emma managed to put up before Remy got there. Emma had claimed the bed and dresser farthest from the door and already had her clothes put away and bed sheets made. Remy set her bass and backpack on the bed next to one of the windows. Her bed faced the other on the opposite side of the room. "I don't like where my bed is," she said. Remy looked at Tyler and Pogue who weren't holding anything.

"Fine," said Tyler. "How do you want it?"

"Horizontal against the window instead of vertical," said Remy. She grunted when Emma elbowed her ribs. "Please." The boys moved the bed to how she wanted it and Remy smiled. "Thank you guys." She stared at the night stand and moved it next to her bed and gave a satisfied sigh.

Caleb gently placed her bags at her feet and asked, "Why do you guys have a suite?"

"Apparently, we're rooming with the new chick," said Remy. She picked up the bags and went to one of the two closets and began hanging her stuff up. The closet also had a very small, three shelf dresser at the bottom.

"New girl? What's her name?" Reid asked, hoping for some scoop about the fresh meat.

"First; you are disgusting. Second; I'm going to tell her you're a play boy. Third; I have no idea what her name is," said Remy.

"Deborah Gibbs," Emma supplied. "She's on the swimming team."

"We've got a jock living with us? How strange," said Remy. "The swimming team had tryouts?"

Emma looked at Remy like she was stupid, "Yes, at the end of last school year…like they always do. I guess she planned ahead and tried out."

"I'm not a jock and I don't go to matches/games/meets/ whichever noun is appropriate," said Remy.

"Well, I think you should come to a swim meet to pay back for us helping you," said Caleb.

"Very clever, golden boy, except that you _offered_ to help," said Remy.

"It's always nice to say thank you, Rem," said Emma. "Don't worry, guys, I'll get her to come to at least one meet."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Reid said to Emma.

"Are you two coming to the party at the Dells?" Tyler asked. The question was meant for both girls, but Tyler was only looking at Emma. She blushed again and looked anywhere away from him.

"We have to go," Remy answered for her friend. "It's the easiest place to explain who everyone is to the newbie and it's a Spencer tradition. We have to make sure Deborah starts on the right foot. Will we see the Sons of Ipswich there?"

"Shit yeah," said Tyler. "Besides, our Student Council President nominee needs to meet the people to guarantee getting their votes." He smirked and clapped Caleb on the back.

"So it's official?" Emma asked him.

"Well…yeah, didn't Remy tell you? We had those leadership workshops during summer."

Everyone looked at Remy who froze in the middle of hanging up her school skirt.

"Remy?" Emma's voice was stern.

Emma's best friend turned around and sighed, "My mom is making me run for Vice President."

They all laughed, except for Caleb. He smiled at her sympathetically and was glad that she smiled back at him. The others finally gained control of themselves, but the occasional chuckled would escape. Pogue looked at his phone, "Guys, we gotta go."

The boys groaned.

"What's going on?" Remy asked.

"Family dinner," answered Caleb. "Sorry we have to leave so soon. Bye girls." They all bade their good-byes and the boys were gone. Remy unpacked all her things and began posting her poems and story ideas on the wall against her bed. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep, she'd get a flash light and begin writing on the blank sheets of paper on the wall. When she finished she lay down on her bed and gave a contented sigh.

"So when is newbie coming?"

A knock on the door answered Remy's question.

The two friends looked at each other before Emma stood and went to the door to open it. She was met with the sight of a muscular girl with long black hair and sparkling brown eyes. "Um…hi, are you Emma Smith or Eponine Daniels?"

Remy sat up quickly and growled at the girl, "First: my name is pronounced Ep-oh-neen. Second: I go by Remy. Third: how did you get my real name?"

The girl looked taken aback and Emma pitied her. "Ignore the carnivore. Her pent up sexual frustration is eating at her," said Emma.

"Bite me you spineless herbivore," said Remy.

"Okay, as much as I don't want to interrupt I'd like to get my stuff inside and packed. I'm Debbie, by the way," said Debbie Gibbs. She picked up her stuff and went inside. "Um…not to sound whiney, but do you guys always fight? I just want to know if I should buy ear plugs."

Emma and Remy looked at each other in confusion. "What fight?" They asked in unison.

"You know what, never mind," said Debbie. "So do you guys know what the deal about the Dells is?"

"Wow, you really are a newbie," Remy laughed. "Anyways, the school goes to the Dells to have one last party before classes begin again. It's an excuse for everyone to drink and dance like they're having sex. It's pretty fun. The cops always come to break the party up and running for them is a rush. So are you going to change or are you going to wear that?"

"What?" Debbie went around the room to unpack her things.

"We're taking you to the Dells," said Emma.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Not really," said Remy.

"Okay, I guess I could go. It'd be great to get the scoop. Hey, would you guys mind if I brought my drums to our suite?"

Remy and Emma stared at Debbie like she was the Holy Grail.

Debbie tensed as she noticed their looks and was ready to sprint out of there if need be.

"You play drums?" Remy asked.

"Yes…that would be why I'd want to bring them here," said Debbie.

"Are you in a band?" It was Emma who asked the question this time.

"No."

"Would you consider joining our band?"

"It depends. What kind of music do you guys perform?"

Remy and Emma looked at each other in consideration and then back at Debbie. Remy answered, "I guess we'd go under rock."

"Cool cause I don't do anything else. What's the name of the band?"

"Paper and Ink," said Emma.

Debbie looked mildly impressed, "Deep."

"Thanks, I know bands should hire me to name them because I'm just that awesome," Remy said, flipping her edgy brown hair.

Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged, "You'll get used to Remy after awhile."

"I'm not a pair of shoes that need to be broken into!" Remy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're more like a piercing. A person has to wait for the pain and pus to go away before basking in the coolness," said Emma.

"Okay, you completely stole that from Abby on _NCIS_ and getting your ears pierced doesn't hurt."

"Industrials hurt like a bitch," Debbie interjected.

Remy turned to her, "You got one?"

"No, I know the pain by watching other people," Debbie said sarcastically, lifting her black hair from her ear so the other two girls could see her ear. After a few seconds she dropped her hair and continued unpacking at lightning speed.

"Emma, I like her," Remy informed her best friend with a huge smile.

"Just don't forget to feed her," Emma replied in an off-handed manner. She went to her dresser to pick out an outfit for the Dells party.

"I promise." Remy's voice went hire to mimic that of a child's. "I'll feed her and walk her and take real good care of her."

"I'm not a pet!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Don't feel that special. Remy has a habit of claiming everyone she likes as a pet. When she first met me she wouldn't stop saying I was her little bunny," said Emma.

"I'd never had a friend before. I didn't know the proper etiquette," Remy defended herself.

Debbie stared at Remy incredulously.

"What? Not everyone can be a jock with jock friends."

"Jocks aren't always friends with other jocks," said Debbie.

"Is there drama with you and other jocks already?"

"No, but just because someone is a jock that doesn't mean they're friends with jocks," said Debbie.

"What jock have you met that isn't at least friends with one other jock?" Remy asked.

"Remy, stop bothering her about it," said Emma. She was using her scolding mother voice and Remy hated it.

"Fine," said Remy. She continued unpacking her possessions like the other girls; keeping an eye out for the perfect outfit to wear to the Dells. It was nearly time to go when they had finished all of their unpacking. Remy ended up changing into a black corset with dark blue jeans and wore her black boots. She left her brown hair down, but took the time to straighten it and continued her takeover of the bathroom by putting on make-up. "I hate pimples!" Remy yelled to her roommates.

"Oh, come on, you're acne isn't that bad," said Emma.

"Says the girl with perfect skin."

"No teenage girl has perfect skin," said Debbie.

Remy rolled her eyes, "Do you see how clear Emma's face is?"

"Yeah."

"She's not wearing any cover-up. Her face is naturally that clear and for that I hate her," said Remy.

"Are you kidding me?" Debbie's eyes feasted on Emma's face. "How do you manage _that_?"

"Stop staring at me! It's creepy," said Emma.

Remy came out of the bathroom to see Emma dressed in a red tank-top and a black skirt. She was putting on black wedges when Remy said, "Dude, we're going to be in sand. Why are you putting on wedges?"

"Because I look good in wedges and I want Tyler to notice me," said Emma.

"He notices you all the time. Why don't you just ask him out? It's obvious that he likes you," said Remy. She and Emma had had this conversation many times before.

"I can ask the same thing of you. Why haven't you asked Caleb out?"

"Caleb has a girlfriend."

"Doesn't sound like he'll have one for much longer."

"I'm not going to be a rebound."

Debbie interrupted, "Um…who is Tyler and Caleb?"

"We'll show you tonight. They're going to be at the Dells too," said Emma.

"So everyone goes to the Dells?" Debbie asked.

"Have to. It's like an unspoken Spencer law. All shall go to the Dells party. Of course there always is that one person who doesn't go and then he/she doesn't understand any reference to the party and makes conversations awkward. However, that will not be you," said Remy. "So, are you guys ready?"

"Yes," said Emma.

"Does this look okay?" Debbie asked. She was wearing a well-fitting button down white shirt that had blue vertical stripes with jeans and black converse. Putting on her black leather jacket to complete the outfit, Debbie did an awkward pose for her roommates.

"I dig it," said Remy.

"Very biker chick of you," Emma added.

"Cool. I'm ready," said Debbie.

Remy grabbed her keys and wallet and headed out the door with Emma and Debbie trailing behind her. The ride to the Dells wasn't eventful. The three girls were just talking and getting to know each other. Remy parked close to the party so that when they needed to bolt, the getaway car would be close. They got out of the car and walked over to the bonfires, dancing couples, and rocking DJ. Debbie looked all around as Remy and Emma pointed out different people to her. "That's Kira Snyder and Aaron Abbott. She's the class slut and he's the class dick. Not many people actually like them," said Remy.

"Come on, they're not that bad," said Emma.

"And here we have Emma Smith, the class saint. She looks for the good in everyone. That's probably why she has such clear skin—the angels have blessed her," Remy said, pointing at Emma.

"So what are you in class terms?" Debbie asked, laughing.

"I'm the class bitch." Remy was proud of her self-proclaimed title.

"How does that make you different from Kira's clan?"

"I'm a _likable_ bitch," said Remy.

Debbie turned to Emma for the truth.

"Remy doesn't really have a title. She either likes you or hates you, and depending on which on it is, that's how she'll treat you. However, everyone does agree she's funny," said Emma.

"Yeah, I'm a hoot," said Remy. Then an appealing sight met her eyes. "Em, _they're _here."

"Who's here?" Debbie asked. She looked where Remy was and raised her eyebrows. There were four extremely attractive guys she wouldn't mind being introduced to. On the far right was a guy with brown hair and pale skin. His blue eyes took in his surroundings and when he saw Emma, they seemed to light up. Next to him was a tallish blonde with fingerless gloves. He was checking out every girl that crossed his path and Debbie instantly pegged him as a player. Next to that guy was the real life form of tall, dark, and handsome. There was something about him that screamed "I've got it all under control." He seemed like the leader of the group. It was the last guy that caught Debbie's eyes the most. He had long hair and a strong jaw line. His hands were in his jacket pockets and Debbie was wondering what kind of muscles were hidden underneath it. She blushed at the turn of her thoughts.

"Shall we go say hi?" Emma asked, oblivious to Debbie's embarrassment.

"We shall," said Remy.

The trio linked arms and walked over to the Sons of Ipswich. "Hey, guys," Emma said when they reached the boys.

"Hey, Angel," said Reid. He smirked to himself as Tyler stiffened next to him. As Tyler's best friend, of course he knew of Tyler's feelings, but sometimes Baby Boy needed a push.

"Uh…hi, Reid," said Emma. She glanced at Remy with uncertainty, but smiled when Tyler stepped forward.

"Hey, Emma. Would you like to get a drink?"

"Um…"

Remy was quick to come to her rescue, "Actually, Ty-Ty, we're here on an important mission. Gentlemen, please meet the newest addition to our class—Miss Debbie Gibbs."

"Hi," said Debbie.

"Debbie, this is Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, Caleb Danvers, and Pogue Parry," said Emma.

So, Pogue was the name of Debbie's newest attraction. He smiled at her and Debbie found herself smiling back. "So what brings you to Spencer?" he asked her.

"My car. Actually, my dad's job transferred him here. I didn't really have a choice in the manner," said Debbie.

"That sucks," said Tyler. He was still put out that Remy interfered, but willing to get past it. Remy's problem in social situations wasn't new information.

"So…Debbie. Good evening," said Reid. He stepped forward and was giving, what seemed to be, a sexy face.

Debbie glanced to Remy and Emma for help.

"Ignore Garwin. He's a player and more than likely has a STD," said Remy.

"No I don't!" Reid exclaimed. "I got a test last week and was totally clean. I can't help the ladies want a piece of this fine merchandise!"

Debbie took a few steps and found herself standing next to Pogue Parry.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from Reid. He can be a bit…"

"Creepy?" Debbie suggested.

"Eccentric," Pogue substituted.

"I like creepy more," said Remy.

"Daniels, I thought we had a connection here," said Reid. "Do all those years in newspaper mean nothing? Are we no longer the united couple we once were? Has our relationship just dried like a plant whose owner forgot to water it?"

"You're weird," said Remy. "And not in the good way."

Emma was laughing until she felt someone whisper in her ear, "Wanna get away from the crazy show?" She turned to see Tyler smiling at her and began blushing.

Emma looked at Remy, who was occupied by the boys, and turned back to Tyler, "Take me away."

**/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V**

The two walked away from their crazy friends to an unknown destination. Emma glanced up at the dark sky to the glistening stars and smiled.

Tyler noticed, "It's a beautiful night." He gazed at her round face for an extra second and smiled before looking at the path ahead.

"It certainly is," said Emma. "A bit chilly, though."

Tyler's gentleman training caused him to stop and take off his light jacket. He handed it to Emma who put it on greedily. "It's crazy how cold you are. It's summer!"

"Says the guy with a jacket," Emma countered.

"Touché."

"So how was your summer? Remy and I didn't really see you guys. In fact, I haven't seen much of you guys at all since that Chase Collins kid disappeared. You all got so secretive and private. Made me wonder if I smelled bad or something," said Emma. She tried to keep her tone light and easy, but it really bothered her that Tyler avoided her. Crossing her arms, Emma kept her gaze on her feet so she didn't have to see Tyler's gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. We knew Chase and it was…hard for us when he disappeared. We didn't know if he was gone or dead or what. It kinda just freaked us out. I swear you don't smell bad," Tyler said, chuckling a little bit. He stopped walking and gently grabbed Emma's wrist to keep her from walking as well. "I'm sorry."

He was too cute for his own good. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I have some claim on you or anything. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad," said Emma. She felt liquid pour down her back from the back of her head. Put a hand to her head, Emma brought it back to her nose and hesitantly sniffed. Beer. "Gross!" Oh no. The old thirst was starting to wake up and she wasn't sure if she could withstand.

Tyler, oblivious to Emma's internal struggle, pushed the random drunk away and checked over her. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Emma paled and looked around worriedly for Remy. "Um…can we go back? I'm not feeling too well."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" What the hell happened? He was just about to ask her out and that drunken _asshole_ ruined it. Alcohol. Where was the appeal in it anyway?

"I don't think your friends would appreciate you leaving them behind. I'll just find Remy," said Emma. _Get out. Get out now. Leave. Please, God, don't let me fail in front of him._

"Don't worry about it. Remy can give them a ride. I'll take you back to your dorm, okay?"

Emma was just so desperate to get out that she didn't put up a fight. Nodding her head, she let Tyler lead her to his Hummer and drive her back to school. She felt something vibrate in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Remy demanded.

"Tyler is driving me home. I don't feel well. Some guy spilt beer on me and I needed to go home," said Emma. She almost started crying. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I just had to get out of there. I'm sorry."

Remy's voice considerably softened for her best friend, "Don't worry about. I was just scared you had gotten into trouble or something. Do you want me to come back to the dorm? I'll pack up Debbie and leave. I don't think you should be alone right now."

"No, don't ruin it for Debbie. Stay there and have a good time."

"Put Tyler on."

"Why?"

"Just do it please."

Emma held the phone out to Tyler, "She wants to talk to you."

He took the phone quickly and looked back to the road. "Hello?" Tyler asked.

"Hey, Tyler. I need you to do a favor for me."

Remy's voice was troubled sounding and it made Tyler worry. Where was the sass? "Anything. What is it?"

"Just…Just promise me you'll stay with Emma until Debbie and I can get back to the dorm. I don't want her to be alone. When she gets sick…sometimes it gets really bad and I want to be sure that someone will be there to take care of her. I'll get back as soon as I can. Please, just stay with her," Remy was practically begging and it made Tyler wonder what was going on with Emma.

"I promise. Stay as long as you like at the party. I'll stay with Emma until you and Debbie come back," Tyler vowed.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Do you want to talk to Emma again?"

"Sure."

Tyler held out the phone to Emma who took it out of his hand.

"He doesn't need to stay with me," said Emma.

"Please? It'll make me feel better."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye." The friends hung up and Emma stared at her hands, prolonging the awkward silence. "You know, you don't have to stay with me. I'm sure Remy made everything sound worse than what it is."

Did she not want him to stay with her? "Well, can't we just say that we're hanging out as friends? I don't really want to leave you alone…unless you don't…want me to stay with you?" He pulled into Spencer Academy parking lot and took the first free space. Turning off the car, Tyler turned to face Emma. At least she had some coloring back.

"If it's not an imposition, I'd love for you to stay. But I don't want to be in the way of any plans you might have," said Emma.

"My only plans for tonight were to spend time with you." Tyler's eyes ducked down and the tips of his ears were turning red.

"Do you wanna go watch some movies?" Emma asked timidly.

Tyler looked to her and smiled, "That sounds great." They got out of the Hummer and walked up to Emma's suite. When she unlocked and opened the door, she hesitated after he walked in; thinking about the odor of beer seeping into her hair. "Is everything okay?" Tyler asked.

"Um…yeah. It's just…would you mind if I take a shower? You can go ahead and a start watching a movie or play around on my computer if you want," said Emma.

"Alright, I'll amuse myself," said Tyler.

"I'll be right back," said Emma. She hurried into the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes. "Hurry. Hurry. Must hurry," she kept repeated to herself. Good Lord, Tyler Simms was in her room. He was waiting to spend time with her. After taking the fastest shower in her life, Emma dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a soft pink tank-top. She also reapplied the make-up that rinsed away in the shower. Taking a few calming breaths, Emma opened the bathroom door to see Tyler on her bed reading her copy of _The Hunger Games_.

When he heard the door being opened, his bright blue eyes travelled to her immediately. "Hey," he called softly.

"Hey," Emma replied shyly. "Did you find a movie you wanted to watch?"

"I didn't look, but I'm cool with whatever you want," said Tyler.

She nodded and went to her movie stash. Looking vigorously through the collection, she finally chose a movie and popped it into the player. Sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Tyler, Emma kept her eyes trained on the screen.

"Hey, Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting so far away?"

Emma blushed and moved close enough to Tyler that their hips were touching. "Better?"

"Extremely." The two smiled and spent their night talking and completely ignoring the movie playing on Emma's T.V.

**/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V**

Remy turned her attention to the group, but it wasn't particularly interesting. Debbie and Pogue were hitting it off talking about motorcycles while Reid was hitting on some blond chick. However, Caleb was apparently taking an interest in her. "Is Emma okay? You sounded really worried on the phone," he asked her.

"She's fine. Some drunk spilt beer on her so she went home to clean up and whatever. Tyler went with her so I'm your guys' ride home," said Remy.

"At least it'll only be Pogue and me," said Caleb. He nodded in the direction of Reid and blond who were making their way to the girl's car.

"I don't mind. My baby could use getting out more," said Remy. "So have you written your speech for the Student Council Election thing?" Seriously, how lame was that? How was that the only thing she could think of to start conversation?

Caleb, gratefully, didn't seem to mind her choice of conversation topic. "I just have to write the ending. It's a pain in the ass to write a good ending line that will stick with people."

Remy giggled.

"What?" Caleb's confused expression was too adorable.

"You swore. I can't believe Golden Boy swore. It's seems so wrong out of your mouth," said Remy. Her eyes dipped to Caleb's beautifully full lips before looking back into his warm brown eyes.

"And what exactly do you think is good when it comes things going in or out of my mouth?" Caleb's voice was deep and his breath fanned her face as he stepped closer.

"Caleb Danvers, I'm shocked you'd speak to me in such a way!" Remy put her hand over her heart in faux shock for effect. "I guess this means Golden Boys isn't as golden as he seems. Have you always been a bad boy? What other secrets have you been keeping from me?"

"You have no idea," said Caleb.

"You work that whole mysterious thing pretty well."

"Oh, yeah?"

"But I don't like mystery," said Remy.

Caleb chuckled, "You can't know everything."

"I can know everything about myself and my life. I haven't perfected predicting the future, but I'm pretty good at thinking about possible situations."

"That doesn't sound like a fun life," said Caleb.

"When was life meant to be fun?" Remy asked.

Before Caleb could answer, Sean (the DJ) came over the microphone and said, "Hey, guys, Dylan just called. The cops are on their way. Everyone get out of here!"

"Pogue, we're riding with Remy," Caleb shouted to his friend.

Pogue and Debbie started walking behind Remy and Caleb to Remy's car. They got into the car and Remy started driving. They were silent for a few moments until Remy asked, "Where do I take you guys?"

"My bike is at school. I'll give Caleb ride home so you only have to drive us to school," said Pogue.

"Sounds fine to me."

"Why are you giving us a ride anyway? Where's Tyler?" asked Pogue.

"He had to take Emma home. Some jackass spilt beer on her," said Remy. "So, Debbie, what did you think of the party?"

"It was alright. I'm shocked at how much alcohol there was," said Debbie. "And some people seemed to have no shame at all."

"You sound like my mother," said Remy.

"You find this kind of stuff normal?"

"In high school; yeah. Are you seriously telling me there was no scandal at your school?"

"None that I was involved in. Drama is so annoying. I don't get why people would waste their time on it," said Debbie.

"Amen to that," said Pogue.

"Well, not that this isn't interesting, we're at school," said Remy.

Debbie looked out the window to see the amazingly large school that was glowing in the pale moonlight. "This place is huge. Who even thought of it?"

"My ancestor. No one would know since my last name is Daniels. Charles Spencer started this school after his wife died. Apparently, Margaret Spencer was a huge advocate for education. He named it Spencer Academy and left it to his only child—a daughter named Bethany who married a man called William Daniels. Their line continued to my father," Remy explained.

"So you come from old money?" Debbie asked.

"Partially. My mom is old money, but my dad's family lost everything in the Great Depression. They tried to help too many people and become bankrupt," said Remy.

"That's pretty cool," said Debbie.

Remy shrugged. "It's history." She turned her attention to Caleb and Pogue after she parked her Impala. "Gentlemen, the ride is over. Thank you for choosing Remy Daniels as your transportation. Have a nice day."

"We'll walk you to your dorm," Caleb offered.

"Sure," said Debbie.

The four got out of the car and headed to the girls' dorm. They all stood awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do. Caleb broke the silence, "Thanks for ride, Remy. It was very nice of you not to abandon Pogue and me."

"What can I say? I've been trained to help a man in need," said Remy.

They all laughed.

"Well, I guess this is good night," said Pogue. "Thanks, again, Remy. I guess we'll see you girls at school on Monday."

"Seems about right. Bye, guys," said Debbie.

"Yeah, see you later," Remy added.

"Bye, girls," the boys said in unison. They walked away, leaving the girls look behind them.

Debbie smiled. "Shall we go in?"

"Totally. I hope Emma and Tyler aren't making out," said Remy. She pulled out her key and unlocked to door. Stepping in, Remy and Debbie couldn't help looking at the adorable couple. Both Tyler and Emma were asleep—Emma resting her head on Tyler's chest.

"Should we wake them up?" Debbie whispered to Remy.

"Nah. Let's just let them sleep. We'll rag on them tomorrow," said Remy, looking at her best friend of 11 years. Emma deserved happiness in her life. Remy turned to Debbie who had already changed into her pajamas. "I guess it's good night, Debbie."

"Night, Remy," Debbie replied.

Remy changed into her pajamas by the light of the glowing television. "You guys are watching _The Princess Bride_? Emma, you got this guy wrapped around your finger," she said to the sleeping couple. She turned off the television and went to bed, thinking over and over about her conversations with Caleb.


End file.
